


Finally, Happiness Came For Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Thoughts/Negative, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, Family, General, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Napping, No Risk Taking, Positive Thinking, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny finally lost his negative attitude, As he takes a look around him, & his life, What's gonna happen?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Finally, Happiness Came For Me:

*Summary: Danny finally lost his negative attitude, As he takes a look around him, & his life, What's gonna happen?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams enjoying the dunshine, & the summer air,as he was sitting on the beach, & was watching his daughter, Grace Williams, & his son, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards have fun in the water, with his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. There isn't anyone that he trusts more, than Steve with his kids. He was touched by the scene, in front of him.

 

 **"I ** _am_** so lucky to have this life, Everything is good,  & finally back to normal"**, he thought to himself. After the plane crash, He thought that bad stuff would happen, & that Steve would always be in danger, since he is vulnerable. He leans back, & relaxes for awhile, til his little ohana can join him, & they can have their fun, & forget their problems too. As he continued to watch them, He realized that hapinesss finally came to him.

 

He is not gonna take anything for granted anymore, Danny was definitely feeling different. **"God, Thank you for this wonderful life"** , he thought to himself. The Blond smiled, as his little ohana came over him. Grace said, "Come on, Danno, We are gonna go inside to relax, & then take a nap". The Young Girl gave him the best doe eyes in the world", The Two Men smiled at each other, & then Charlie added this.

 

"Yeah, Join us, Daddy, Please ?", Steve smiled, & said, "I can't say "no" to you", & the little ohana walked back to their house, & had lunch. Then, They settled in the couple's bedroom. "I love you", Steve said sleepily, "Right back at ya, Danno", & they shared a kiss, & went to sleep for their nap, & they snuugled against each other, & relaxed in each other"

 

The End.


End file.
